


Pretty ruby liquor

by Merakimi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BartenderAu, Fluff, Hybrid!Sehun, M/M, Smut, Vampire!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakimi/pseuds/Merakimi
Summary: Sehun serves the best cocktails, and Jongin's fangs and arousal simply can't get enough of the hybrid's sass.





	Pretty ruby liquor

Fluorescent lights blur into the pools of liquor that fleck the bar’s sleek countertop as Sehun pours another drink for the customer that dissolves in smoke and music. Sehun doesn’t notice the customer looking at him with dark eyes and tousled hair. Doesn’t notice the way his gaze lingers on his small, feline ears that nestle in his bed of black hair. Sehun pushes the glass towards the latter and before focusing his attention to a stain on the counter.

“I didn’t know hybrids could serve at bars.” The man cocks his head.

Sehun raises a brow, his tail twitching. “Hybrids can do as they please.”

“I never complained. What’s your name?”

“Oh Sehun.”

The hybrid, Oh Sehun, is blank-faced and not much of a conversationalist. But dear god is he pretty. So, of course, Jongin perseveres with a loopsided grin, running a finger on the rim of his glass. “Oh Sehun… What would you do if i were to stay here the whole night?”

Sehun finally allowed himself to stop scrubbing and to look at the stranger in the eyes. He was used to drunken customers hitting on him, but never actually feared any of them. So, naturally, he didn’t fear this customer. But his eyes glow to something akin to amber jewels, and his tanned skin is flawless under the flashing neon, smoke dancing from his parted lips, and Sehun can’t help but awe for a second.

A shiver runs down his spine, but Sehun shrugs.“As long as you tip and don’t cause too much trouble, do as you like.”  
He turns back to the cold cloth beneath his hands, scrubbing at the bar as though trying to erase the image of the perfect stranger that still looks at him with amused eyes. He stops again when a paper bill slides over his palm. In a quick stroke of purple light, Sehun’s eye catches three zeros imprinted on the bill. Maybe more. The stranger is smiling, lazily trailing the money up and down Sehun’s wrist. 

“How much of a tip for your service?”

Sehun gulps and eyes the glass. “You haven’t had your drink yet. How can you tip me if it turns out to be bad?”

“I don’t believe that beautiful creatures can make bad things.”

The stranger’s fingers brush Sehun’s skin, and suddenly, Sehun can’t think of anything to respond, can’t think of anything, really, because he somehow is already lost in it all. He’s lost, he thinks - already swallowed by the stranger’s dark gaze, by the heat that caresses his hand - but his pride comes back in full when the music hits a different beat, and his expression is forced back to a mask.

“I don’t know what you expect from those cheesy pickup lines, but it sure as hell won’t be better than that cocktail.” Sehun quips, turning away yet again, but making sure to snatch the bill that still lingered on his fingertips.

The stranger watches Sehun strut down to another customer, devours the sight of his tail curled in perfect poise as he sways his pretty hips, which are far too slim to belong to the same torso as the broad, muscular shoulders that roll back when he reaches up for a glass to serve. The stranger knocks back his drink and licks his lips. The drink was perfectly mixed, leaving enough heat to run down one’s throat, and enough taste to dance across one’s thoughts. He grins.  
Oh Sehun, your drinks can be nothing but as delicious as you.

~ 

Jongin shows up again the very next week, same time, same tattered stool, swirling a glass of bourbon. The stranger’s face is all clear, sharp lines, moulding from wisps of smoke and a haze of music, and suddenly Sehun’s vision is filled with perfect lips and shadowed collarbones. The stranger merely sits, eyes on the stage behind, but he knows how Sehun’s gaze lingers on his neck with animalistic hunger. He smirks and takes a sip of the liquor and god Sehun will be damned if he doesn’t want to brush every inch of that tanned skin which is taught against every tendon and bone in his neck.

An expectant tap on the bar is all it takes for Sehun to snap back up and be pulled away to tend to another customer. It’s Luhan who slides on the bar, and offers his best smile. Sehun smiles back, and a certain glaring stranger to the far left seems to melt into the back of his mind. 

“Regular, please.”  
Luhan winks at him and Sehun happily skips back to fix up his friend’s favorite drink. Luhan chatters away in chinese, giving Sehun the opportunity to practice for his language exams at university. Luhan sometimes talks too fast, and Sehun has to laugh and ask him to slow down before replying with fumbling speech. Sometimes, Luhan’s finger will brush across Sehun’s cheek, or flick his cat-ear, giggling, and Sehun will lean into his touch, playfully blowing into the latter’s ear, because he knows he hates it. Sometimes, his lips will graze too close to the delicate jaw, and Luhan’s breath will hitch, and his fingers will run up the veins in Sehun’s neck. 

Sehun glances to the side, where the beautiful stranger is scowling, and the hybrid smirks. He’s not the only one who can play.  
Luhan mutters a curse in chinese when he feels strong hands tug his own, when he feels a tail caress his neck. A glass slams on the table not far away, and Sehun breathes a laugh. He pulls away, and Luhan is almost breathless, doe-eyed and lips parted. Sehun then winks at the latter and swoops away to clean the empty glass where a certain stranger sat angry a few moments ago.

~

“You play dirty.”

It’s the following week, and the stranger is looking at the pretty hybrid with narrowed eyes. Sehun’s eyes are an icy blue, lined with black makeup, and his expression is passive. Jongin concludes, that only Sehun could look this good with such a blank face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The stranger laughs. “You’re quite the tease, aren’t you?” He whispers, and doesn’t miss the smirk that flits across the hybrid’s face. 

“Doesn’t fit your pleasing?” Sehun murmurs, gaze falling on the latter. 

Jongin’s eyes glow red. “I don’t think teasing a vampire is your smartest plan.”

Sehun’s breath hitches, and the stranger grins, exposing only a flash of sharpened teeth. The red muscle in his chest thunders, and Sehun can only lean closer, closer to the slitted pupils and dangerous promises that stir with restless lust beneath the tanned skin. Close enough to smell the man’s cologne that warps his mind. Close enough to brush those perfect lips. “Thank god my plans are never the smartest.”

The stranger laughs, and the sound swallows Sehun whole. Or just his lips.  
And they’re kissing, lost in the music, lost in the eternal haze of smoke and liquor. A hand is tangled in his hair, massaging the sweet spot just at the base of his feline ears. The hybrid actually purrs against Jongin’s lips, vibrations on his throat so sweet that the vampire groans and gently sucks the latter’s bottom lip. “God Sehun…” 

Sehun pulls back, but they’re still so close, breaths mingling in disbelief.  
“I don’t know your name.”

“Kim Jongin.”

Jongin… his eyes are blood-red and hungry. The problem is, Sehun likes it.  
He brushes their lips once more, and Jongin can’t help but grin at the tease.

“Kim Jongin… at least now I know what to say when I’m out of breath…”

Jongin abandons all air at Sehun’s words by crashing their mouths together, tugging on his hair. Suddenly, they’re all breathless messes of tongues running along pointed teeth, still so desperately separated by the countertop between. 

They break apart, panting ever so slightly, staring at each other with half-lidded eyes. Jongin leans forwards yet again, and Sehun gasps when he feels a strong hand tucking something in the waistband of his jeans. Jongin’s lips mouth at his jawline, finger hooked around a loop in his jeans. “If I tip you… Do I get to do as I please?”  
Sehun shivers. “I don’t break my promises.”

Jongin hums and Sehun arches his neck when the latter licks a soft spot in the nape of his neck. “I get off in an hour.” Sehun’s words tumble shamelessly out of his mouth and his blood rushes. Jongin groans. “And let me see you sway your pretty ass and run your hand through your hair for an entire hour with a countertop to stop me? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Sehun’s laugh tickles Jongin’s ear and he feels like melting all over. Jongin pushes the money tucked into Sehun’s jeans, just a little deeper. Just until Sehun’s breath hitches and he bites his lip. “What if I can promise and even bigger tip?”

The husk in Jongin’s voice, the colorless vampire eyes that burn into Sehun with bloody fires, the demanding hand on his abdomen, it all fills Sehun’s head with him, until it blurs his vision and he mumbles a small “half an hour”.

It all fills his head and blurs his vision, until Jongin stops counting the seconds underneath his breath, and everything clears - and fades again into hooded eyes and red lips that moan mercilessly against his mouth as he’s pressed against a wall, firm hands running up his veins, tugging his hair until all that’s falling from his lips are whimpers of “Jongin, Jongin…”

And Jongin can’t help but want every inch of the tall hybrid. He nuzzles the trembling cat-ears, pulling more and more feline sounds out of the latter’s pretty lips as the seconds - maybe days - run by. All Jongin does is take, take, take every last crumb of the latter’s willpower, every last touch, and Sehun can’t help but completely succumb to the sharp vampire. 

The bar is long closed, and Sehun doesn’t even worry about the manager, doesn’t worry about the hours that roll by as he’s lost in every heated second with Jongin.  
Sometimes, they’re so out of breath that they just lean against each other’s foreheads, Jongin’s hands resting on Sehun’s waist, peppering his hybrid with soft kisses, and whispers such as “Pretty pretty kitty… won’t you fuck me?”  
And Sehun will laugh, a blush on his cheeks as he shakes his head. “Hungry hungry vampy, won’t you bite me?” He breathes, and Jongin stops, and the game is over and deadly when Jongin’s eyes glint ruby red and his canines graze the delicious vein in Sehun’s neck. Sehun hums and slides a hand up the latter’s shirt. 

“Impatient, kitten?”  
Jongin inhales the pale skin, and can’t help but press his lips on the veins that run up his neck. Sehun’s blood smells like honeydew, his skin tastes like sweet milk, and every, every beautiful inch of the tall hybrid already has Jongin moaning with pleasure. “Bite me.” Sehun repeats, and Jongin frowns. “I don’t want to hurt you…”  
But Sehun can taste the lust dripping from his voice, and he caresses his cheek. “I’m fine. I trust you.” 

Jongin hums and gently licks and sucks a spot on his neck. It’s only when Sehun lets slip a feline mewl that Jongin growls and sinks his canines into the precious vein, eyes rolling back in pleasure at the taste. It really does taste like honey. 

The pain is like needles through Sehun’s neck, and he hisses at first, but then bites his lip and arches his neck. He does it all for Jongin, and focuses instead on the way Jongin’s thumbs are rubbing circles on his wrist, on the way his throat rumbles in pleasure though his skin. But once his vision is blurry, and the pain burns his blood, Sehun mewls in pain, and it’s a call that forces Jongin to immediately retreat and gently lap at the wound. Two deep puncture marks line his jugular, where Jongin places soft kisses. “Sorry. You taste like honey and god it’s amazing. Are you okay?”  
Sehun’s eyes are only slightly glassy and his vision focuses back into the present. He nods slowly, and complies in a long kiss. Jongin’s hands are on his waist, stroking his hair.

Sehun doesn't even realise how his moans trigger the vampire - until he finds himself completely shirtless and panting. “Holy shit Sehun.” Jongin curses as he sucks marks on the hybrid’s sinfully toned body. Sehun’s breathing is ragged as Jongin’s mouth roams every sleek muscle, and he can’t find anything to do with his hands except for desperately ripping the latter’s shirt. Jongin doesn’t mind. Sehun pulls the vampire to look at him, and his gaze drops on the pure muscle, rippling under taught skin, and he growls before spinning to pin the latter against the wall with both hands. Jongin gasps and moans when the hybrid’s raspy tongue rubs against his nipples. 

Sehun’s mouth is heavenly, and the sudden show of dominance, uncommon for hybrids, has Jongin seeing stars and rolling his hips impatiently. Sehun keeps his hands firmly pinned to the wall, but he uses his teeth to tug at Jongin’s jeans, clearly straining against something big. Jongin bites his lip when Sehun’s nose grazes his hard as he removes his jeans. “Sehun…”  
Jongin’s voice comes out as a plea, and Sehun only looks up with dark eyes. Sehun bites down on Jongin’s briefs at his right hip, and curls his tail around the other side as he slowly drags the material off the toned legs. 

Jongin looses all notion of sanity when Sehun deepthroats him and tightens the grip on his wrists. Sehun’s mouth works wonders around him until Jongin’s vision blurs, hips rolling desperately deeper into the latter’s throat as he comes with a whine. He he opens his eyes again, still breathless as the loss of delirious heat, Sehun is standing before him, pearlescent cum at the corner of his mouth as he places soft kisses on Jongin’s palm. “Fuck.”  
Sehun giggles at Jongin’s cursing and playfully nips his ear. Jongin cups his cheeks, and finds himself grinning as they kiss. “You taste good.” Sehun murmurs, breath flush against his lips. 

“As good as your cocktails?” Jongin laughs at his own joke and Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“You wish.”

Jongin stops to trail a finger down the hybrid’s neck, staring at him with an expression of soft wonder. “How am I going to survive another week without your sassy ass?” 

“Beats me. I’ll pray for you, bud.” Sehun shrugs, patting his shoulder with mock empathy.

“Dear god tell me you did not just call me ‘bud’ after shoving my dick down your throat. Which was really hot by the way - fuck - thank you.”

“Wait one more week and I’ll let you pay me back.” Sehun’s piercing blue eyes burn into Jongin with filthy promise.

~

Luhan is the first to narrow his eyes at the scarf that Sehun wears for the entire following week. The mystery doesn’t remain hidden for long when Sehun turns his head to attend to another customer, and the scarf slips in a caress of red light, and Luhan’s jaw drops at the deep purple bruises that pepper the pale skin. Sehun turns to him with a smile, and Luhan feels dizzy.

“Nice hickeys.”

Sehun falters and tightens his scarf. “That obvious?”

Luhan only nods and Sehun leans on the bar, again, his chiseled features studying his friend with a sheepish grin. Luhan clears his throat and traces a finger on the marks. “Oh god Sehun… is that… a vampire bite?” Luhan’s voice is harsh and his pupils are dilated. Sehun only smirks and arches his neck. He knows that another customer is waiting patiently at the other end of the bar, gaze trained on him behind a glass of liquor. Luhan keeps tracing the puncture wounds with a certain admiration, and it’s only when his lips get too close, when Sehun straightens and tightens his scarf with a wide smile. 

~

“I can’t believe how much of a tease you are.”  
Jongin reprimands the hybrid by shaking his head and unbuttoning his first two buttons. Sehun beams at what he considers a praise. “Shut up you know you love it.”

“I only love it because it makes me wonder what you’ll be like underneath me, writhing and begging, as you forget the complete notion of ‘tease’.”  
Sehun bites his lip and suppresses the moan at the back of his throat at the mere words. “Wrong.” His voice is more breathy than intended, but it catches Jongin’s attention as he looks up with daring eyes. “You love it because it keeps you on edge until you’re all sexy and demanding.” Sehun’s lips mouth at the base of his jawline and Jongin closes his eyes. “Right.” He hums. He absentmindedly traces Sehun’s neck, staring in awe at the loving marks he remembers so well. Sehun whispers, “Trust me when I say the ones on your abs are far sexier.” 

“Tease and a bragger. Well well well, how did I get so lucky?”

“I really don’t know, honestly, somebody must have paid me.”

“In cash.” Jongin whispers, hand slipping inside the latter’s jeans to palm at his arousal.

“Wonder… how… how that happened… fuck…” Sehun pants softly, burying his head in Jongin’s neck, palms kneading his ass. 

“Want it?” Jongin’s voice is so thick with husk, touch so demanding, and bulge so prominent, it all devours Sehun in blind lust until the only thing he is capable of breathing is “yes”. 

~

Jongin’s favorite thing about Sehun is his mouth. Because when Jongin has Sehun pressed against a wall, grinding deliberately against his hard, Sehun whines and whimpers and mewls and begs Jongin to go faster, or to “please fuck me now”, - and it’s Jongin’s favorite melody. He can feel the vibrations on Sehun’s throat as he whimpers and can feel it tug certain strings of arousal inside him. 

Even better, is when they actually have sex. Jongin is slow, dancer hips rolling deep inside Sehun, over and over on a certain sweet spot that has Sehun mewling the most melodious songs Jongin has ever been blessed to hear. Oceans of pleasure wash over Sehun’s senses, has him pushing harder against Jongin, has his arm over his eyes, moaning incoherent pleas. “Jongin, Jongin, harder, oh god please please let me-”

Jongin grabs his wandering hands and pins them above his head. Sehun’s eyes are glassy and surprised, lips plump and flushed. Jongin snaps hard into him and Sehun wails. 

“Not yet baby. I want to see you... like this... forever. God Sehun, you feel so good…” Jongin groans against his lover’s mouth and Sehun deepens the kiss in order to drown his own moans. His bliss is building impossibly, cock so high-strung he thinks his entire body will fall apart if he doesn’t do something. But Jongin keeps his hands pinned and the pressure on that blissful spot, mouthing at his collarbones, rubbing against his cock. Sehun arches his back and tries, tries, tries for some kind of attention on his arousal. He feels tears building at the corner of his eyes. He mewls again, high and desperate, and Jongin snaps up to meet his expression. Jongin stares at him with the most hooded eyes, dishiveled hair being his sexiest look yet, plump lips apple-red, that Sehun looses his breath once more. Jongin slowly removes one hand, “Cum for me baby.”

Sehun’s freed hand shoots south and he shivers when the cold finally wraps his heat. He holds Jongin’s gaze, throws back his neck to expose his slender throat, every tendon tensing with every sharp breath as he jerks himself off, the vampire’s name crumbling from his lips. Jongin’s arousal blocks his throat when his vision blurs and focuses on every detail of Sehun’s features as the hybrid comes. Sehun’s mewl and cool substance coat Jongin’s skin in thick and slick pleasure, and he comes straight after with a guttural moan, thrusting harder as Sehun clenches around him. He finally slows, until the ringing in his ears dulls, and their panting is awfully loud in the quiet room. 

His lips find Sehun’s in a slow kiss as he pulls out, feeling the hybrid shiver against him. Jongin mouths along Sehun’s jawline and traces his slender lines. “Are you going to be a good kitty and clean me up?”

Sehun answers with how he always answers things: by making good use of his tongue. He cleans Jongin’s abs with long, pronographic licks, before moving to suck on his nipple and tugging on his dick. Jongin gasps and grabs Sehun’s hair to pull him back. “Bad kitty. Should have known you would have been a jerk about it though.” Jongin clicks his tongue when Sehun smirks, and lifts his hips to rub against the hybrid. Sehun hisses and buries his head in Jongin’s neck. “Rude.”

“You started it.”

Sehun only huffs, and Jongin can’t help but grin. Sehun rests his head on the vampire’s chest, drawing circles on his muscles, purring deliciously when the latter rubs his ears. They spend the rest of the night like that, too tired or dazed to even move from their place in each other’s arms on Jongin’s bed. When they eventually fall asleep, Sehun’s mind lingers with Jongins’ small “I love all your kitty noises”, “you may be as good as your cocktails”, and a last whisper of “you’re beautiful”.  
Jongin dozes off with Sehun’s sweet scent in his mind, nose nuzzled into the hybrid’s neck as he mumbles little things that make Jongin laugh, like, “You’re too tan to be a vampire” or “how is it even possible to be that sexy” and even a happy sigh of, “I’m glad I met you”.

~

When they wake up, Sehun’s tail is curled tightly around Jongin’s wrist, legs entangled, and little nose nuzzling softly into Jongin’s chest. Jongin smiles and strokes the hybrid’s soft hair, placing chaste kisses on his head when the latter pretends to still be asleep. “Sehun-ah…”

Sehun mumbles in protest and curls closer to the taller. Jongin chuckles. “Don’t you have university?”  
“Fuck school. I wanna spend the day with you.” Sehun murmurs into his chest. Jongin’s hand stills and his heart races. They’re so perfect like this, fitting naturally into one another, Sehun’s soft tail trailing down Jongin’s waist, Sehun’s nose buried in his neck, Jongin’s hand on his waist, Jongin’s lips in his hair. Their breathing is steady, and Jongin feels as though he could truly spend an eternity with the pretty hybrid. He hums. 

“Okay. Let’s spend the day together.” He kisses Sehun’s head, and the hybrid looks up at him with a wide grin. “Thanks hyung.” He whispers against Jongin’s lips. Jongin smiles into the kiss and strokes the latter’s cheek with his thumb. Yeah, he could definetly spend eternity with him.

~

When Sehun whines about popcorn for the upteenth time, however, Jongin feels as though every nerve in his body wants to burn him alive. He groans and buries his head in a pillow. Sehun frowns from the kitchen and runs to the couch to land on top of the latter’s back. “Hyuuuuung, we need popcorn for a movie.” Sehun peppers the vampire with small kisses at the back of his neck and kneads his shoulders. Jongin sighs, despite the weight of a tall hybrid on his back, and offers alternatives. 

“Pizza? Chicken nuggets? Vodka? Whiskey?”  
Sehun perks up. “Pizza and vodka.”  
Jongin grumbles, pushing himself upright, and quickly catching the hybrid to pull him into his lap. “I’ll pay you back.” Sehun smirks suggestively, wrapping his arms around the latter’s neck. Jongin pulls him into a deep kiss and hums. “You better. You have no idea how high maintenance cats are.”  
“And yet here I am.”  
Sehun shrugs happily and pecks Jongin’s cheek. 

At Sehun’s request, the pair decided to spend a day inside, lazy-ing around Jongin’s appartement, watching movies and eating because they’re both tall and lean and muscular anyways, and are far too handsy at the moment to be in public environments. Sehun was insistent on food, and Jongin didn’t have any popcorn around, much to the hybrid’s disappointment. But after Jongin’s offer, Sehun was more than happy to lounge quietly on Jongin’s lap and pepper the grinning vampire with kisses on his toned chest as a movie played on the TV. 

At some point, the doorbell rang with hot, greasy food that had Sehun beaming like a child as he began devouring the pizza while Jongin paid. The deliverer was a girl, and her mouth nearly dropped when her gaze landed on the customer’s toned abs and sexy smile (for they both were wearing only comfortable trainers, and hadn’t bothered with shirts). She stuttered out the price, even blushing a little when Jongin smiled even more. He had to admit that she was pretty, long black hair falling in front of her eyes when she averted her gaze bashfully. Jongin’s ego was far too big to pass up such an opportunity, and he wanted to see how the hybrid behind him would react. He finally pulled out enough bills and counted every one into her hand, purposfully letting his fingers graze her delicate wrist, and didn’t miss the way she jumped a little at his touch. He gave her one last winning smile, thanked her politely, and even added a wink as he said, “I hope the pizza is as good as you. Have a nice day.”, before gently closing the door. The girl let out an audible gasp from the hallway. 

Jongin turned to Sehun with a triumphant smirk. Sehun was staring at him with narrowed eyes, and raised an eyebrow. “That was as cheesy as this pizza, I can’t believe you.”  
“Worked well enough though, didn’t it?” Jongin muses, opening his own box of delicious pizza, rolling a long, cheesy slice onto his tongue. Sehun scoffs. “Sure. Whatever makes you happy.”

Jongin frowns as he chews. “You’re not jealous?” Sehun smirks. He knew Jongin was testing him. He wasn’t jealous… maybe a little curious, honestly. 

“Cute. But you’ll have to do far better than smile and throw a careless pickup-line at the pizza girl to catch my attention.” 

Jongin groans. “Too much effort. You’re a handful as it is, I shouldn’t start searching for complications.”

Sehun smiles, leaning over to pinch the vampire’s cheek. “What a smart vamp.”  
Jongin rolls his eyes and drags both of them back to the couch to resume to movie at hand. 

It was an action movie, with an interesting plot, and very good actors, and Jongin was even intrigued by the unraveling and was on edge during the action scenes. But Jongin is still far too easy to distract, and he forgets the plot and sound the minute Sehun’s mouth travels far too south, his signature move of removing Jongin’s clothes with his teeth already has the vampire whimpering as he tugs on the hybrid’s hair. This being the second time this happens, Jongin already knows what’s coming next, and when Sehun’s lips wrap around his swollen dick, he moans almost louder than the movie playing. Sehun bobs slowly, taking his time in dragging Jongin out, thumbs rubbing circles on his hips, pressing harder with every moan. His strokes get deeper, faster, and Jongin bucks against his throat, to which Sehun responds with a feral growl, hands firm on his thighs. Sehun growling against his dick has Jongin panting and twitching with arousal as his hips stutter, and he comes keening to Sehun’s name. 

Sehun licks them clean and languidly climbs back up to Jongin’s chest, where the latter is still star-struck. “I’m not going to survive an entire day like this”

“For me you will.” The husk in Sehun’s voice already has Jongin moaning again. Sehun smirks and traces lines on the latter’s chest before covering him with sweet pecks. Jongin strokes his hair with a smile as he shuffles to pull his sweatpants back on and to see what happened in the movie. “Remind me why we decided to watch movies if I can’t understand what’s happening half the time?”

Sehun shrugs and grabs the remote to turn off the TV. “There. Problem solved.” 

Jongin whines, “It was a good movie though!”

“You were complaining!”

“Because you’re distracting!”

“I can’t be a distraction if I’m the only center of attention, now can I? This is a win-win.” Sehun bats his eyelashes and Jongin sighs. “Why are you still here?” Jongin mumbles, but the words make Sehun’s face fall. He knew he could be tough, he was built on quit wit and sharp sarcasm, and it was something not many people could cope with easily. Jongin kept up pretty well, but now he was tired, and clearly wanted an easy day in. Sehun feels almost guilty and he chews his bottom lip. He murmurs a soft, “Sorry.”

Jongin frowns and cups Sehun’s cheek to look at him. “Hey, what are you sorry for? I didn’t mean it like that…” 

They both stare at each other, some kind of guilt in each of their chests. “Sorry for being so hard on you. I know I’m actually a real pain, and I’m sarcastic and mean and-” Jongin cuts him off with a kiss. 

“Your sarcasm is funny, and keeps things light. I like it. You’re pretty, and heavenly, and I love being with you.” He smiles, and Sehun blushes a little. “But yeah… I’m kinda tired right now… can we just, relax, and… talk?” Jongin asks with hopeful eyes. Sehun nods and moves to cuddle the vampire. He closes his eyes to Jongin’s steady heartbeat, and Jongin slows his breathing as he inhales the scent of the beautiful hybrid.

A good part of their day together is then relaxed, filled with whimsical questions and chaste kisses. By the afternoon, the pair could recite each other like the back of their palm. Jongin knew where Sehun was ticklish, knew which Bubble-tea store was his favorite, knew which drinks he refused to mix because they give horrific colors. Sehun knew where Jongin’s hickeys looked most beautiful, knew what he thought of the tacky children paintings at his work, knew which songs were his favorite to dance to. 

Sometimes, Jongin would doze off a little during Sehun’s rants about long university projects, and Sehun would stop and stare at the latter with a soft smile, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Jongin would bat a sleepy eye open and bury his head in the hybrid’s neck with muffled groans. “You’re such a teddy bear.”  
“Kitty.” 

Sehun grins even more, because the next time Jongin calls him “kitty” is when the hybrid is grinding himself on Jongin’s shaft, and the vampire moans the pretty nickname along with a string of other curses and filthy praises as he matches the hybrid’s pace with sharp thrusts against his sweet spot. “You feel so... fucking good on me... kitten.” Jongin breathes as Sehun mewls, tail trailing dangerously close to Jongin’s hole. 

Jongin gasps when he feels something soft and furry skimming his ass. Sehun’s mouth pulls into a crooked smirk and starts to tease the vampire like the bitch he is. “Wonder how sexy you’ll look, being fucked by my tail.” The hybrid’s lips murmur as he devours Jongin’s moans with a kiss, continuously rocking himself deeper in. Jongin doesn’t even know how it’s possible, doesn’t even know how to think when the black tail suddenly slides inside him. He gasps against Sehun’s mouth as the hybrid centers his attention on maneuvering his tail deeper inside the un-prepped hole. Jongin wants to growl, shout, but all he can do is utter a high, “Shit Sehun”. 

The hybrid knows how to use his tail, and it’s thin and soft and easy inside Jongin, and he finds himself moaning and rocking both into the tail and into Sehun. He stutters a gasp when the hybrid finally reaches his aching sweet spot. Sehun grins, and resumes to fucking himself greedily on the vampire’s impossibly swollen cock, keeping the pressure inside Jongin at the same time. Jongin reels in the double sensation, feels like he’s having a threesome, but it’s only Sehun, always Sehun - that pretty sarcastic hybrid who had Jongin caught since day one, whose blood is sweet and whose cocktails are delicious - and Jongin’s eyes roll backwards as Sehun pleasures him in everything filthy and good. 

Jongin’s hands are on his hips, certainly leaving bruises as he paces himself with Sehun, paces himself with the twitching tail inside him. It’s all too much when Sehun is keening to Jongin’s name and a string of dirty praises, and Jongin releases into the hybrid with a sharp gasp, stars spilling into his vision. Sehun comes as well, collapsing onto Jongin. 

They both slowly recover, and Sehun slowly pulls his tail out. Jongin palms Sehun’s oversensitive shaft and murmurs, “Don’t pull out yet… feels too good still.” Sehun can only breathe heavily into the nape of Jongin’s neck. It does feel too good, too warm and full. It seems after hours when Jongin finally does pull out, only after he’s fully recovered and Sehun mumbles happily into his skin. 

“Your tail… felt like the best threesome I’ve ever had.”  
Sehun giggles a little. “Practice makes perfect.” Jongin chuckles and places a kiss on the latter’s forehead. They fall into each other’s arms once again, tracing patterns on one-another’s skin, murmuring playful jokes. 

“I still can’t believe how I’m actually lucky to have you.” Jongin suddenly says, staring at Sehun with wondrous eyes.

“How?” 

“You let me bite you, like, on our first night. And to top it off, you tasted like honeysuckle. And you’re a hot, and sassy hybrid, but that’s okay because you’re Sehun.” Jongin grins, pecking the latter’s blushing cheek.

“Vampires… I’ve always had a thing for them… always wanted to have a mark. So you were like, a jackpot. Getting all jealous, staring like you wanted to eat every inch of me, god you have no idea how many times I had to get off on the mere image of you pinning me against a wall and just fucking me with that smouldering gaze of yours.” Sehun breathes against Jongin’s collarbones, and the vampire feels his canines edging through, feels his arousal twitch at Sehun’s words. “How does it feel to actually be fucked by the hot vampire, then?”  
“Pretty damn good.”

Jongin hums and drags his canines over Sehun’s veins. It’s probably his best feature; running down his toned arms, bulging beautifully as they slither up his neck which tenses at Jongin’s touch. “I wouldn’t mind another mark.” Sehun breathes, tangling his fingers through Jongin’s hair. Jongin muses over the thought as he noses the latter’s arched neck. “Are you sure?”

“Bite me, Jongin.”

The vampire growls a little and begins to suck on the other side of his neck. Blood is fresher where it hasn’t been touched. He licks and sucks dragging slow and easy until his teeth sink lower, lower, and the sweet ruby liquid flows on his tongue. Sehun winces, kneading hard into Jongin’s shoulders to distract himself. But the vampire’s tongue is warm, lapping into his skin until the pain numbs a little, and Sehun even sighs in pleasure.

Sehun’s blood is like drinking from a chalice in paradise - every fiber of this boy seems to be absolutely made for Jongin. He relishes in the bliss that graces his taste-buds, hands drawing comforting circles on the latter’s arched chest. Sehun shudders when Jongin moans against his skin and digs a little deeper. Sehun then bites his lip, feeling dizzy as Jongin drains him more and more, and the pain returns. But the vampire listens well to his hybrid, and removes himself slowly when he hears Sehun’s breathing turn ragged. He then peppers the raw wound with soft kisses and licks, stroking Sehun’s ears. 

He looks up to see the hybrid a little paler than usual, eyes slightly dim. Jongin panics and rushes to the kitchen to grab whatever sugary-cake he can find. Sehun mumbles and shakes himself out of his dizzied state, steadying himself on Jongin when the world spins.  
“Hush, don’t move. Oh shit, I’m sorry, I took too much.” Jongin worries, stroking the latter’s face and feeding him bits of cookies. Sehun laughs a little, color returning to his cheeks after a couple pastries. “It’s alright. Just a bit light-headed.” Jongin pulls the hybrid to rest against his chest.

“So, do I really taste good then?” Sehun asks with a glint in his eyes.  
“You taste like cups of heaven, baby. Thank you.” Jongin whispers, adorning the hybrid’s ears with small kisses. Sehun purrs and curls himself closer into Jongin’s warmth. 

“Can I call you mine?” Jongin asks, voice suddenly small and curious. Sehun looks at him, cocking his head like a cat, ears perked up in interest. “Not as in a pet, because you’re obviously so much more, but like can we be…?” Jongin trails off with hopeful eyes. Sehun smiles, and warmth pools into Jongin’s chest. “But Jongin-ah… I’m already yours.” The hybrid kisses him and the world seems to fall perfectly in place. 

Jongin’s arms find their home around Sehun’s slim waist. “Am I yours Sehunnie?”

Sehun hums and places chaste kisses all over the dancer’s body and traces circles on the dark marks. “All mine.” Sehun mouths against the skin. He grins up at the latter - who is far too tan to be a vampire, and far too sexy to even exist - yet here he was, smiling and petting Sehun’s ears as though it were his second nature. Sehun’s heart falls into rhythm with the dancer’s as he lays on his chest, and closes his eyes to the steady purr that rumbles in his heart, slips into mindless caresses and sweet kisses. 

~

Jongin and Sehun fall into steady rituals of heated kisses after hours of daring gazes across the bar, lazy days together buried in the sheets of Jongin’s appartement, and even surprise park outings when Sehun feels moody and needs a healthy break from school-work, to which Jongin happily complies to by taking the hybrid for a stroll under dim-lit parks when stars begin to dapple the crisp autumn sky. Sehun finds himself falling for the man, falling harder with every smile and every perfectly placed touch that lingers on his skin. He feels so comfortable around Jongin, at the same time so excited. 

Their favorite game was “tease”, and Sehun was winning by milestones, much to Jongin’s discontent. They both knew and trusted that they belonged to each other, so Sehun saw fit to continue playing with the heated vampire by flashing grins and skimming his hands maybe a trifle too close to other customers. Jongin was all too easy to rile up, and Sehun lived off the angry flash of red in the vampire’s eyes, knowing that he would have to pay in ways far more lustful than money. Usually it ended with Jongin manhandling Sehun hard and rough, hissing words of filthy praise in his trembling ear. Sometimes, however, Sehun felt a surge of dominance, and would pin the vampire mercilessly and fuck him slow and thoroughly, until Jongin’s vision blurred and keened shamelessly to the hybrid’s name. 

But there were days when Jongin waited for his boyfriend at the door, shoulders slumped and shadows dark under his eyes, a scowl on his lips. Sehun was quick to pick up on his mood and immediately refrained from their game, keeping his hands to himself. He had to shamefully admit that his job became far more dull when he forced his hands to stay by his side. But the tired plea in Jongin’s eyes made his heart ache, and he found himself itching to cover the latter in kisses and comforting whispers. As soon as his break came, he rushed over to engulf the vampire in a full embrace. 

“Glad to know I still mean something…”

Sehun pulled back and frowned at the harsh remark. “Jongin, what’s wrong?”  
The vampire looks at him with heavy eyes, a slight stubble, exhaust seeping from his core. “Bad day.” He mumbles. Sehun caresses his cheek, and Jongin leans to kiss his palm. He closes his eyes. 

“Stay with me. Only me. Please Sehun. I know how you like to make your job more interesting, but please Sehun-ah… You’re mine, aren’t you?” 

Jongin’s voice is small, and the desperately tired plea in his eyes tugs at Sehun’s heartstrings. Sehun whimpers and hushes the latter, peppering him in soft kisses. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Jongin-ah. I didn’t know I was hurting you. I didn’t mean to- oh god I’m so, so sorry baby. I’m all yours Jongin, I promise I’m all yours. I’ll stop for you.” He kisses his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his neck, his knuckles. Jongin breathes a soft chuckle and strokes his hair. “Sorry, I had a bad day, and all I could think about was seeing you again. So walking in to see you flirting with Luhan wasn’t exactly my highlight of the day.” 

Sehun bit his lip. Guilt burned him from the inside, and shame. He hadn’t known how much it affected Jongin. He would rather drown himself than hurt the latter. He opened his mouth for another stream of apologies, but Jongin shut him up with a kiss. “It’s okay. I know you’re sorry. I just needed to see you.” He sighed against his forehead. Sehun only nodded and stroked his cheek. “I’ll stop. I promise I’m all yours.” He placed soft kisses on the corners of his lips, and Jongin smiled despite his exhaust. 

Sehun filled him with energy and a spark of life that Jongin only feels when he dances. And with work draining him of every last will to live, he was always glad to see Sehun bounce into his arms, lightening up his entire world with every sarcastic remark he could find.  
The hybrid, himself, relished in Jongin’s caring side that could turn just as dangerously easily as the color of his eyes, and felt like he could fully relax into the dancer’s entire warmth. 

“Come on, the bar is pretty quiet; I’ll ask my manager if I can take an hour off? The night? The night. I’ll get Luhan to fill in. He’s seen me mix enough drinks to know what to do.” Sehun is determined to stay by his boyfriend’s side and to make him feel better. Jongin can only lean against the wall and smile as he watches the latter beg Luhan and his manager for the free time. When the hybrid comes back with a skip in his step, granting Jongin with a soft kiss, it’s all enough to make Jongin’s entire day suddenly far better than before. They walk out together, Jongin’s hand on the small of Sehun’s back, the hybrid’s tail stroking his waist, and he leans into his vampire’s warmth, and thinks, that he is indeed, as Jongin says it, his voice all soft and breathy next to his ear, “a very lucky kitty”.


End file.
